At present, display technologies have been applied to every aspect of people's daily life, and accordingly, more and more materials and technologies have been used for display screens. Nowadays, mainstream display screens mainly include liquid crystal display screens and organic light-emitting diode display screens. Due to the self-luminous performance of the organic light-emitting diode display, the most energy-consuming backlight module is omitted compared with the liquid crystal display, so that it has the advantage of being more energy-saving. In addition, the organic light-emitting diode display also has the characteristics of flexible and bendable. By using a flexible substrate, a plurality of conductive layers are sequentially formed on the flexible substrate, including a thin film transistor driving array layer, an anode layer, an organic light-emitting layer, a cathode layer, and a thin-film encapsulation layer, so that OLED display screens have excellent bendability.
As the users' requirements on flexible bendability or folding performance of the display terminal product becomes more and more demanding, the stability of the performance of the flexible display product and the number of anti-bending are also required to be higher and higher. Meanwhile, the electrostatic accumulation is easily generated inside the display panel during the bending operation, which is greatly harmful to the bendable display panel.